One Need not be a Chamber
by Butterfly in a Hurricane
Summary: One need not be a chamber to be haunted" A series of chapters based on the poem by Emily Dickenson following how all three hikari's would react to their yami's if they never met each other. K for mild horror


**AN: I know it's taken me quite a while to put anything new up. Things kind of exploded at school homework and coursework wise... Fortunately, I had work experience recently, which gave me a bit of a break. This was inspired by one of the poems we're currently studying in my Lit class that made me immediately think that Emily Dickinson was a puzzle shipper. Needless to say, she wasn't, she was practically a hermit, but a girl can dream, right...? The poem is in bold while the actual story is in normal writing. Enjoy! **

**(Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-gi-oh (Yuugiou) or this poem, they are the proprieties of ****Kazuki Takahashi and Emily Dickenson respectively. If I owned Yugioh, the dub would be redone, 4Kids would have no say in the matter, everyone would be forced to watch Season 0 and puzzle-shipping would be canon (even though it practically is already.))**

_*********_

_**One need not be a Chamber- to be haunted-**_

_**One need not be a House-**_

_**The Brain has Corridors- surpassing**_

_**Material Place-**_

Footsteps clattered around the corridors that hadn't been paced in over a millennia. The sounds ricocheted off the dull brick walls that would have shimmered gold in a better light.

Yugi ran further into the maze, as fast as he could possibly move. He raced down the corridor, his eyes wide and breathing heavily. _Why do my dreams make me end up here? h_e questioned, stopping briefly when he came to a crossroads. He raced sprinted down random corridor, and up three flights of steps not caring where he was going. Dust lay on the floor, bearing an open testimony to Yugi's whereabouts. He couldn't hide where he was going. The only thing Yugi could do was run.

A shadowed figure followed the trail, strolling at a leisurely pace, laughing quietly to himself.

Yugi's legs had almost given out. He didn't know how far he'd ran in the last hour. His lungs burned from the lack of air. He couldn't run any more. Yugi knew he'd have to stop now before his body actually gave in. If he kept some strength, he could at least try to fight off the spirit if, no, when, it caught up with him.

Seeing no other options, Yugi quickly wrenched open a door, shutting it quietly behind him. Yellow eyes flashed behind him in the darkness. He quickly backed further away from the door, looking for something solid to hide behind. He couldn't let the spirit find him. Yugi didn't know what it wanted, but it couldn't be good. For some reason this dreams kept happening ever since in solved the puzzle. This, combined with Yugi's recent memory lapses, weren't doing anything for his mental health.

Yugi backed further into the room at a faster pace while keeping his gaze on the door. It seemed to by getting warmer the further in he got. Yugi froze when his foot touched something strangely soft on the floor. He poked it gently with his toe. Oddly, it felt like scales...

Yugi awoke screaming, his mind full of shadows, flames and bright cerulean eyes. He drew himself into a ball, whimpering quietly, and drew the sheets over his head, as if putting a physical barrier between him and his nightmares.

Yugi's scream echoed through the ancient corridors, echoing and reverberating the further it travelled. A golden flash lit the doorway of the room, closely followed by a steam of flame. The spirit chuckled again as he strode confidently towards the room and closed the door once more.

_You will learn aibou, _the spirit thought to the younger, _that exploring this place isn't safe in the slightest._

Yugi shivered as the foreign presence touched his mind. It felt vast and old, secretive and dangerous. Not a good mix.

_But know this, you cannot escape me. Every time you fall asleep, every time your thoughts drift away, I will be here. I'll be waiting for you to return, mou hitori no ore. _

Yugi's gaze went to his watch, the luminous dial casting a eerie glow on his face. The night past slowly as he watched the seconds hand slowly tick the night away, determined never to fall asleep ever again.

**(There may be a new chapter soon. My plan is it base the chapter around all three Hikari's and Yami's, but still following the poem. If everything goes according to plan, yes there will be a character death. Sorry... :P)**


End file.
